Pure Love
by raspberrygalaxy
Summary: Daine waits for Numair after he comes home from a long trip. Oneshot.


_**A/N -** A little bit of fluff. Let me know if you like it and if there is something I need to correct! It was inspired by the song All My Days by Alexi Murdoch_

_**Disclamer -** Characters are not mine, they belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce. (except for the birdies, of course!)_

* * *

It was nearly twilight and she had been outside the tower for two hours. She wore her favorite deep green shirt with billowing sleeves, a pair of very worn cotton breeches, and dark brown leather jerkin which had been embroidered with cherry blossoms. It had been a midwinter gift from her Yamani friend, Yuki. She tucked her griffin feather into her mass of curls for a little decoration. She wasn't dressing for anything extravagant. Gods knows if she showed up to court like this the herald would probably not even let her in the premises. No, she was dressed for something more simple, but important.

Numair was coming home.

She could have gone to the palace when he 'officially' returned to Tortall, but she didn't want to be around all the fuss. She wanted to welcome him home by herself with no people looking on.

It had been at least seven months since she last saw him and her heart had ached dreadfully only after the first week. He went to Sarain on some quest of knowledge for the king. It was the longest he'd ever been away. She knew he was safe because the trip was purely academic, but that didn't take away the pain of his absence.

She didn't want to act like a forlorn puppy out in public so she constantly requested work which required her traveling alone. She would be gone weeks at a time. In between those travels whe would do as much as she could to avoid social gatherings. She didn't want to subject her friends to her moods and they understood. She even annoyed herself sometimes.

She'd had contact with him, but it was rare. The talks only happened twice a month and they were usually at night when the days schedule was over and he had a small bit of time before he went to sleep. He could only sustain his power for so long because of the distance and those talks had been but a few minutes.

_It was so upsetting to keep thinking about him and how far away he's been, _she thought with a huff. _I would have enjoyed being social, but every time I went to gods cursed ball or party everyone always asked me about him. No help to me whatsoever._

She knew her thoughts were unfair. It wasn't their fault her lover was gone.

But, now, after long months of distracting herself, she allowed her mind to fill with his face and voice and the years of memories. She thought of the first time they met, his silly comments, his flares of temper, and their first kiss. He had kissed her with relief and an urgency that had slightly scared her. He was always there to save her, but never thought she couldn't protect herself.

She kept a small smile on her lips as she sat on the ground. She ended up having a conversation with a group of parakeets. Alanna's daughter, Ali, had brought some back from the Copper Isles as a joke for her mother. She knew their tweets and chirps irritated The Lioness, Daine loved them immediately. They were so bright and cheerful; always making her happy.

_What are you doing on the ground? What? What? _said a little blue one. Daine called her Boomer because she always "talked" the loudest in her head. It wasn't painful, just the brightest.

_I'm waiting for someone._

_Is it the stork man? The finches say yes! Stork man stork man!_

_Does everyone refer to him as a stork?_

Another named Kettle came over. _He looks like a stork tall stork. He's tall. Not like a beetle or worm. He's a tall bird. _She named him Kettle for the sole fact that he continued on the same subject till it was blue in the face, a kettle boiling over. _Tall, tall, tall, tall like a tree!_

Daine giggled at the idea of Numair being referred to as a beetle. _You like him, then? The stork man?_

A flurry of yes's and love's filled her mind causing her to outright laugh. Of course they would love him! All the animals loved Numair.

_Finches say stork man approaches up the road. Up! Up! _Her heart sped with excitement.

_I have an idea. Why don't you go and greet him? I'll bet he missed you!_

_You too? Too? Too?_

She hesitated. _Not yet! You first._

They sped off in the direction Numair was coming. She wanted to stay back and keep clean, but she felt as an actual physical force was pulling her to race to him. She told herself to be patient while bouncing on the balls of her feet. She'd gone seven months, she can wait fifteen minutes.

Or could she?

She waited a few minutes and decided she couldn't.

She quickly slipped out of her clothes and put the griffin feather neatly on top just as Boomer came flying back.

_Stork man know you sent us! Wants to know why you aren't with us! Come? Come come?_

_Tell him to keep his britches on! I'm coming!" _She outright laughed. She laughed at the bird's insistance, but also with sheer excitement.

Boomer raced back to send her message right as Daine shifted into a light brown wolf.

She raced down the road, urging her powerful legs to move faster. She could smell his scent: spice and a layer of dust from the road. She'd know that smell even if she was in a crowded marketplace or five miles away.

* * *

Boomer was flitting in the signal of 'approaching friend' right in front of Numair's eager face when he saw her.

He saw her running towards him and he himself started sprinting as fast as he could.

_Mithros...I've missed her! Oh, my love I've missed you._

Seven months...he thought he would be able to endure seven months of separation. His trip was incredibly enlightening, but now that he had experienced it, he felt like he should never leave her again. The king can find himself a new mage. He wanted to just stay in this tower with this woman he loved so much.

The beautiful brown wolf was almost in his reach. Almost.

To his slight dismay he realized his eyes were tearing up. _Gods, I don't think I could ever take this separation again. Not if I act like this!_

* * *

Right before she reached him she shifted and flew into his chest causing them both to tumble into the soft grass on the side of the road. She held on as tightly as she could, taking deep breaths. She wasn't winded from the run, but it was for herself, to make sure he was real and whole. She was softly crying into his cloak.

He held her as tightly as possible, not even comprehending she was bare. He just needed to hold her. Now words, just touch. A few tears of his landed on her hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought of how unmanly crying was, but it was put out by his overwhelming joy of being home and in her arms.

"Veralidaine...my love..." he hugged her tighter.

They laid there way past the sun setting. Both didn't want to move, but the chill of the night caused a hasty retreat back to the tower. Both got up and dusted each other off. He wrapped his robe around her gently, smoothing his hands over her shoulders and through her hair.

"Let's go home" he wispered.

* * *

When the got to the entrance she collected her clothes. "I've got to remember to bring my clothes with me when I shift. Just think if I did this in public!"

She put the griffin feather back in her hair while returning Numairs robe.

"Oh, I don't know. It was the best way to be welcomed home, I think." He smiled suggestively as he plucked the feather out and tickled her n

They made their way up to their room, Numair shadowing her every move. When they entered their room she met his gaze. His gaze made her warm instantly and had her heart beating fast.

"Magelet, you forgot my kiss..."

"Oh, you wanted a kiss?"

She smiled seductively, biting her lip, as she slowly and deliberately pulled him close. Mouths almost touching, teasing him, until he growled his impatience and kissed her fiercely. He twined his fingers in her hair and held her tightly. She matched his ferocity. Their need to be together replacing all other thought as the dropped into their bed.

"You missed me?" she said in between kisses. Her answer was the sweetest, gentlest kiss she had ever felt.

"Oh..." she said softly.

"Yes, Daine, I missed you." he whispered in her ear.

And then he continued to show her how much he had indeed missed her.


End file.
